1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium, a game controlling method and a game system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium, a game controlling method and a game system which advance a game according to an operation by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2003-316905 [G06F 17/60] (document 1) laid-open on Nov. 7, 2003. In a point system according to the document 1, step counts are converted into points, and depending on the number of points, a desired service can be selected from a plurality of services. More specifically, the user walks with an electric pedometer to thereby measure step counts, and when the electric pedometer is connected to a cellular phone, the measured step counts are transmitted to a WEB server from which points are given. The points thus given are accumulated, and the accumulated points are used for a discount for the fee of athletic club, a discount of costs for shopping and eating and drinking at the club, a discount of a specific site of the Internet, and a discount at general store.
Furthermore, another example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2009-254539 [A63F 13/00] (document 2) laid-open on Nov. 5, 2009. In the game system of the document 2, by transmitting a plurality of step count data measured by a plurality of pedometers are transmitted to game apparatuses by wireless communications, various games by using the plurality of step count data can be executed among the game apparatuses. For example, a game whose content changes depending on the number of players walking at the same time and a game whose content changes depending on the sum of the step counts by the plurality of players are disclosed.
However, in the point system of the document 1, points accumulated in response to the step counts measured by the pedometer are used for discount of the services, and are not to be utilized in the game.
Also, in the game system of the document 2, by using the step counts measured by the pedometer, various games are executed, but using the step counts in the game is a premise.